winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Nip
Mother: Foster-sire: Foster-mothers: Grandsire: }} Grandmother: }} Great-grandsire: }} Great-grandmother: }} Brother: Sister: Uncle: Aunt: Cousins: |pup = Nip |adult = None |past = None |current = Pup |status = Living }}Nip is a sleek, muscular black-and-tan male Fierce Dog and Grey Wolf mix with floppy ears, grey and black harlequin spots all over his body, and small tan markings above his bright brown eyes. Personality Nip is a rebellious, free spirit who believes in doing good by his own standards. He often ignores the law system of the Fox Pack and wishes to emulate his foster-father's revolutionist sister Hazel, although he doesn't go so far as to actively reject the rules as long as they leave him alone. He truly believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. Nip also hates it when some try to intimidate others and tell them what to do, and is always willing to stand up to authority. He is a kind and benevolent character who cares deeply about the feelings and needs of others and tends to take an intuitive approach to helping them by making his own way. Backstory and Facts *His father Cairo was separated from his mother Opal when she was only a few moons pregnant. * He and his littermates were raised by Ace, Scarlet, Snap, and Moon. * His character is based on the chaotic good archetype. Quotes :But it was Moon who spoke up. "I've always liked the name Nip, I actually considered it for Thorn and Beetle." She eyed Opal's pups. "Perhaps the largest one, the black-and-tan male with patches can be Nip." ― Moon names Nip :Nip lunged and snapped his tiny jaws around Ace's leg, growling playfully. "Dad, when are we going to go hunting and eat real food?" He asked in a voice muffled by the Fierce Dog's fur. ― Nip plays with Ace and his littermates :Ace lifted Nip high into the air by his scruff before setting him down beside his littermates. Of all the pups, he looked the most like Opal; his coloring was off, but he was sleek and muscular like his mother, and his eyes were just as mischievous and bright. ― Ace's thoughts on Nip :Scarlet pulled Nip off of his brother, sighing. These pups were so sweet, but their energy was enough to wear out both her and Ace. /Was I this rambunctious when I was a pup? How come they never want to sleep or even sit still?/ Even with their energy, though, Scarlet was unable to feel irritated with them. ― Scarlet's thoughts on Nip and his littermates :"Only if you take me to see the ant hill before!" Nip demanded, squirming restlessly in Scarlet's jaws. The Fox Pack had recently discovered a tall ant hill on a hunting expedition, and the feisty pup loved to watch them work. It was one of the only ways to get him to sit still. ― Nip's energetic nature Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Wolfdogs Category:Pups Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Fox Pack Pups